User talk:A go-go Sim
Hi everybody, if you have some chilidogs..... BE WELCOME!! This is my page, talking page. You can talk with me, chat with me and celebrate with me! I always happy to see new faces around my T.P so feel free to post anything you want.... that's all bye dudes,have fun in ... MySims Wiki. Att: Go-Go...♦ Also you can see my Archives, here: Archive UNO! Fashion Column How'd u get dat imagez??? Hi, Go-Go. How did you get to put your MySims PC images there??? I can't get my PC images out of that stupid gallery they come in once you take a picture of them!!! Sumaes01 19:31, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks but Sumaes01: Oh, Picnik. My sister has an acount on it. thank you but I mean how'd you get to move the PC pictures out of that little folder they go into once you tak them? I want to like put it on an article I'm working on. I like the idea but what about the swimsuit for men in mysimsagents? also Tad's outfitCorey785 22:50, May 9, 2010 (UTC) P.s do you have the link for the newspaper??Corey785 22:54, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Hi. Fashion you want to dicuss everything on your talk page, mine, or Emmis?Corey785 22:38, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Ok but are you saying your gonna create your own talk page that we can discuss on?Corey785 22:50, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Fashion Beach clothing So you take the screenshots, And then me and Emmi write the review? Corey785 14:07, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Moodz Finally Done You can see the list of moods on your word bubble's page. Whenever you wanna do a mood, type this: When you just wanna leave it at the default mood, or you are just too lazy at the moment to type in a mood, just type your word bubble as you normally do: That be all. Any questions?}} Sim Feud/Maniacal Productions stuff The Show Thingy }} WHOA! SIM FEUD! Sim Feud Kay S.I.M.P. SQUIRRELS IN MY PANTS!!! A Show 'Bout Feuding Sims }} Can I be in? Yo, can I be in the Sim Fued? I hope it's like Family Feud 'cuase I LOVE that show! AttackJojo3 22:04, May 26, 2010 (UTC)AttackJojo3 THREE THINGS. 2. You should make a buddy list. 3. When does SimFeud start? That is all.}} Thanks! Why don't you drop by the club and we'll hit the floor!! Oh yeah!!}} FOUR LEAF CLOVER OF FRIENDSHIP!!!! 'Ello! I HAS WINGZ, ZOOTDEDOOOoooo. .png on the word bubble page. I have a lot. Like HikariMSdefault HikariMSangry HikariMShappy HikariMSsad and more. Do you get wut I is trah'in to sai?? }} }} }} Fashion Column! Like this? hello, i like your image. where did you find it???? H.e.a.t. oh, picnik, i have an acount there. and what's that thing you out on my page? H.e.a.t. for now, other users are greeting me. Hi. Hi. yes, everyone seem to be very joined. you're too friendly Your Now my Buddy Congrats!}}'' Yah! From MySims Reality, you kick me out, so... Hikari, Secretive, Skyler, Neural, Dentface, Peace Out, Zordon, Hollol, Zeus, April, Kat, Corey. Esuoh ruoy nrub lliw I. -- Gino Delicioso 09:59, June 19, 2010 (UTC) How do you get to read "The Sim Fued"??? Robarazzi!!! starring Rob Jarrett The Feud of Teh Sims!!!!! Teh next episode will be-eth episode 2, where you have another chance to be introduced. It will be-eth this Friday-eth.}} }} HELLO }} . }} Sim Feud Fashion Column Conversation Cont. }} Dun dun d-dun dun. DUN DUN!! Hey About the game